


Too Funky For Me

by amaronith



Series: Human Nature [6]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daxter gets a peek into Ashelin and Torn's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Funky For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... Well, it's really really kinky. Let's see... there's bondage, leather, humiliation?, Great shades of D/s, Ashelin with a riding crop (YUM), and sexy things in quasi-public. There might be more, but whatever, that's warning enough, right? (Also, the "humans" in the Jak and Daxter-verse have long ears *Shrugs* that's just how they roll.) Post-Jak X. so Ashelin's 24 and Torn's 30 (I think, maybe older). Spoilers for the games if you haven't played them (except Lost Frontier), though the series has gone a bit AU from the games, if you couldn't guess. Takes place sometime after Howl, but there might be a fic in-between that and this one, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> **Word Count:** 1,123 according to Open Office.
> 
> Written as an extra line bonus on my kink_bingo card for the amnesty period.
> 
> Dedicated to Sillyneko/Robin and Torsui.

Daxter trotted down the hall in the Palace with a grin on his face. Jak was currently soaking in the rather giant bathtub their room in the Palace had to offer, and Daxter was about to raid the kitchens for a little late night snack (and maybe some chocolate sauce so he could get Jak nice and dirty again) when he heard someone talking in the throne room. "Huh. Sounds like Torn. Of course he'd be up working at this hour. The guy should get some _sleep,_" Daxter muttered, about to walk through the archway and yell at Torn when he heard another voice speak up.

"You're disobeying a direct order, Commander?" Ashelin asked, her voice cool.

"No, Ashelin, I just-"

"Address me _properly_, Torn."

"...My Lady."

"Good boy."

Daxter's eyes went wide as he hid behind the large pillar of the archway to peek at them unnoticed. Oh-kay, this was starting to get a little more interesting than he originally thought. Ashelin was wearing her dress uniform, the same one she had worn during the party the night before. Her boots were polished to a sleek shine and gleamed in the low light of the throne room, and the uniform jacket fit her snugly, making her seem imposing and untouchable. The riding crop she was holding certainly didn't hurt the image, either. All he could see of Torn was his back.

"My Lady, anyone could come by and-"

"Torn, you knew that when I asked you to come here tonight. Why are you challenging me on this now?"

Torn shifted his weight. "I don't want anyone else to see, My Lady."

"You belong to me, Torn, remember? Mine to command and do with as I will. That was the oath you took. Unless you wish to take it back?"

Daxter's tail started swishing gently back and forth as he watched. Oath? He didn't remember the Freedom League Oath saying anything about being Ashelin's to command or whatever. Not that he or Jak took the oath themselves. They worked better as free agents, anyway.

"No, My Lady, I would never!" Torn actually sounded upset that Ashelin would suggest such a thing. "...I will do as you command, My Lady." And with that, he lifted his hands to his clothes and began to strip. Daxter felt a shiver make it's way down his spine and into his tail as Torn took off his clothes, tan skin and tattoos slowly being bared inch by inch....along with a few other interesting things. Four wide straps of leather were wrapped over Torn's shoulders and around his ribs, connected by by a silver ring on his back. It almost reminded Daxter of Jak's eco-ring armor, which gave him ideas to file away for later.

What really caught Daxter's attention was that shine of leather around Torn's waist, laced tightly in the back. He had thought Torn looked slimmer at the party, but had chalked it up to seeing him in a tailored tuxedo (and he didn't think to question _why_ Torn wasn't in his dress uniform at the party due to a certain green-blond and his wicked ideas for _relaxing_). _So Torn has body image issues? Unless this is just Ashelin's kink, which makes more sense now that I think about it.... Huh, he's got a cute butt too. I'll have to tell Jak._

"Good, you've been wearing them like I told you too," Ashelin said once Torn stood before her, completely naked save for the harness and the waist cincher. "It's nice to know you don't challenge _all_ my orders."

"My Lady, I-"

"I didn't say you could speak." Torn fell silent, standing with his hands folded behind him like any well trained solider. "I still have one last gift to give you, a symbol of you servitude and of your complete and utter devotion to me. You will wear it all the time, much like the cincher and the harness, only this will not come off when you come to bed at night. It will only come off for showers and only _I_ will take it off you, understood?"

"Yes, My Lady," Torn said breathlessly, and Daxter didn't think it was from the waist cincher either.

"Kneel before me, Torn," Ashelin murmured quietly. Torn knelt in front of her, and she stroked a fond hand over his hair and under his chin. "You are now mine, Torn, utterly and completely. To do with what I will, and to command as I see fit."

"_Yes,_" Torn whispered, lifting his head to look up at her as she fastened a leather collar around his throat.

Daxter wasn't sure when his own breathing had picked up, or when his hand had come up to press against his own throat, where the memory of Jak's wire still tingled across his skin. Was this what Jak really wanted when he did that? Was this-? Torn's loud, shuddering moan jerked Daxter from his thoughts. There was white fluid dripping onto the floor between Torn's legs, and Ashelin smiled fondly.

"You want to come, Torn?"

"Yes, My Lady, _please..._"

"I suppose you do deserve a treat, you've been so good this past week." She purred down at him, stroking the riding crop along his jaw. "Alright. I will let you." She planted her right leg in front of herself, and Torn moaned again before he wrapped himself around her leg and began to grind his crotch against her boot.

Daxter was panting softly, the sound easily masked by Torn's own moans and harsh gasps for air. He could feel his cock slipping out of its sheath, though he pressed it back inside him with a pained whine as Torn came with a breathy sigh of Ashelin's name. _Holy fucking Precursors...._

"You're such a good solider, Torn. So good at following orders.... you've gotten my boot dirty, Torn. Clean it up."

_"You got my glove messy, Dax. You should clean it up."_ The memory of Jak's low purr hit Daxter like a punch in the gut as he turned away from Torn bending low to lick his come from Ashelin's boot. He was in near agony trying to keep his cock inside himself, and the soft sounds of pleasure Torn was making as he licked Ashelin's boot clean were becoming too much to bear. Daxter bolted away from the pillar and back down the hall toward the room he shared with Jak. He couldn't _wait_ to tell Jak what he had just seen!

….well, alright, it could wait until after they had some hot sex, anyway.


End file.
